Random Short stories on the life of Taylor
by MoMo Taylor Anderson
Summary: So yeah I have a gazillion ideas for Taylor and honestly I feel bed if I start each one as an individual story now. I will divide them up later though. Rated K-M.
1. Comfortable Tayan

First Song Fic so you know Review and comment.

Song is Comfortable do not own.

Ryan's birthday

"Did you know that FDR had a great use of anaphora in his speech about Pearl Harbor?" he said with that annoyingly witty voice, times like this you wondered why you stayed in this relationship. "Hon, are you alright?" he said waving his fingers in your face. You'd rather them touching you but he wouldn't accept that offer. Ryan is the only guy you know who could see his girlfriend of 3 1/2 years in a form fitting outfit, boobs showing and ass looking bitable. You made sure that you had his favorite assets of yours looking perfect.

I'm not saying this to shake you up

I'm just saying this to wake you up

You stare at your man. Flashes of midnight passion filled nights and morning roam through your mind. Those amazing nights of you on top of him, clawing at his chest, while he gazed at you behind mid shut eyes in utter bliss. Memories of the after effects of your playful tussles, the scratch and bite marks in unexplainable places.

It's all good when we making love

Your eyes seemed to have a permanent glaze to them when it came to him. He made you feel animalistic. A carnivore for him. The withdrawals you received when you two were apart seemed to give you headaches. It was as if he was your drug. But as of late you barely got anything pass a hand shake and a hug.

all i ask is don't take our love

for granted, its granted

my love for you, is real

You stare at the silver promise ring Ryan gave you when you two entered Juilliard together. The green gem that connected her name with his causes you to smile. Ryan had always been a sweet heart, but this phase or whatever in hell he was going through was starting to piss you the hell off. But then you remember the times he would kiss you so softly it felt like his lips were feathers. A time where his hands were of a clay makers, and you the clay. But then he got blessed and highly favored and turned into sir Christianity. He didn't even want to sleep in the same bed. You suspected that he may have been cheating, but well this was your babe. "Why are you acting so damn strange?" he yelled right in your face. You lose it.

baby if you don't love me

somebody else will, so baby girl

don't you ever get too comfortable

Maybe it was time for the relationship to pause. Now you love this man, but he wanted to from Big Daddy to my darling boyfriend. You walk out, he just didn't get it did he? You would give anything for him to ram you into the wall and kiss you like he used to. You hop onto your motorcycle, and ride off.

yeah to the left to the left

if you wanna leave be my guest, you can step

feeling irreplaceable listen to Beyonce

but ok ill put you out on your bday

Happy Birthday Ryan

Part One :)


	2. Mambo Italiano Traylor

"No Taylor that's my towel!" a flustered five year old Troy pouted. "Uh uh my towel," said a sassy four year old Taylor. "Hey you two stop playing around and get washed up." Lucille yammered at the two. Giggling their heads of Taylor grabbed Troy's pail and dumped water over his head. Shrieking Troy sat there giggling. Jack Bolton marveled at the two kids currently splashing in the tub. Troy and Taylor were the best of friends ever since Troy was 2 and Lucille met Janine (Taylors Mom). Neither of the two enjoyed being separated for long. When Taylor would go to Girl Scouts, she'd always make an extra craft for Troy, Lucille, or Jack. When Troy would play basketball he would always dedicated one 3 pointer to Taylor. "Okay bath time is over you two," Lucille said grabbing Taylor and Jack Troy.

Bounding up the stairs a giddy 6 year old Taylor ran up to a 7 year old Troy with her crafts from Girl Scouts. "Hey Troysie, look what I made you," she beamed holding out her made piece. Troy eyed the string and beads. "Alotta string and beads?" he asked scratching his head in confusion. "No silly it's a best friendship bracelet." She said tying it on his arm. "Tay Tay this says your name," Troy pointed out. "Because I'm your best friend!" She showed Troy her similar bracelet with his name in blue. "Oh thanks Tay Tay," Troy said as it finally dawned on him. Kissing her cheek he grabbed her hand and brought her downstairs to investigate. Running down the stairs with Tay I tow into his parent's room. "MOM DAD!" Troy shouted startling them both from their movie. "Yes son?" Jack answered. "Dad how did you and moms get married again?" Troy asked."Hum well you fall in love, you get a ring, and then you have a wedding! Ya know like your aunt Sue's wedding we went to last fall." Jack Stated trying to place it as gently as possible."Would a bracelet do?" Troy asked still holding Taylor's hand. Lucille looked over at the two. Troy's smile gave away his obvious intentions. "Sure son-" Troy and Taylor where out the door. "Come on Taylor we have to plan our wedding!"


	3. Is it Safe? Traylor 3 Shot

"Is it safe?" Taylor questioned from behind Troy's back staring at the machinery in front of them. Troy chuckled as he moved Taylor closer to his motorcycle. "Come on," he said with his award winning smile. "No Troy! This thing is in no way safe," she said pointing at the bike with her adorkable mentality that Troy easily fell in love with. "See I knew you would say that, so I bought you this…" Troy said as he jogged to the back compartment of his bike and grabbed the helmet he bought for her weeks ago. "You bought me a helmet…for your bike?" Tay smiled so wide Troy could've sworn it stretched to her hairline. "Yes Tay I bought you this helmet, because I know you love the color lime green," Troy said wrapping his arms around her. Her smile fell, "Troy what if someone thinks that I am gang affiliated and the tries to assassinate me," Taylor asked panicking as he placed the helmet firmly on her head. "Baby Girl, the only way that anyone can ever harm you is if they get through me and live." He said placing a kiss on her lips. Sighing contently Taylor relaxed as Troy pulled her towards his bike. "Baby where is your helmet?" Taylor asked patting his shoulder. "Taylor I can't kiss you if I am wearing my helmet now can I?" Troy replied.

"No Troy I am not going to be the reason you crash your bike. Now put on your helmet before I bite you," Taylor said lifting up her helmet. "Silly girl I will put on my helmet. But you keep delivering those sexy little threats of yours, and I will make sure you perform them thoroughly," he seeming to growl out the last part as he reached around her and pulled his helmet out of the back compartment. Knowing Taylor, her cheeks were probably hurting from all the blushing and smiling. Troy just sent her a smile and shoved his helmet over his head. Revving the engines a couple of times he waited for Taylor to wrap her arms around him. Not getting the hint Troy placed her hands around him.

Pulling off from the Spelman Honor's building driveway, Taylor felt a rush of what she could only define as THRILL, EXCITEMENT, AND FUN! The thrills a normal nerd would never imagine herself experiencing with a strappingly handsome man. An amazing opposite named Troy Bolton. Taylor squeezed her hold on Troy and snuggled in close to him. Stopping a few yards away from a curb, Troy looked back at Tay and asked, "You alright Babe?"

She just nodded in reply and snuggled closer to Troy trying to make him continue the ride.

Troy leaned into Taylor's arms when he came upon a red light. He was downright smitten with his Baby Girl. She was the sweetest part of his day. Taylor wasn't the normal girl he usually went for. In fact she wasn't like anybody he ever met. She was intelligent, she was creative, and she was beautiful. She was shy too, something that used to repel Troy from girls but on Tay it only added to her essence. He was reminded of the first time he saw her.

She was at the beach with some of her friends. She stayed under a giant pink umbrella this blonde girl had. When the sun wasn't shining to bright she stood up and Troy soaked all of her in. He felt his heart skip a beat. Oh no player he thought. I'm -It-And_Quit It. But it was something about her smooth chocolate skin to those beautiful eyes to those long dancer legs. He barely noticed her clothes until he left his daze. Chuckling a bit to himself he scanned her beach wear. Over what seemed to be a black halter bikini top, she wore a yellow tank top and for bottoms what seemed to be male swim trunks. Now why would a woman so gorgeous hide her body under so much unnecessary clothes? Because she respects herself, said Troy's conscious or just fat Troy's player side recanted. But Troy shrugged off his player jacket and decided he needed to approach this woman. Because she definitely wasn't Fat and she definitely wasn't thin she was just thick. And Troy loved every inch of her. Whoaaa whoa did the word love pop out. Oh man!


	4. Lezbephareal TaylorKelsi Rated M

Lesbian Smut Lemons and Pleasings (Part 1)

So on this website I never really posted my same sex stuff, mostly cause I just never feel like typing up stuff, and I don't have my own personal computer. So yeah if you don't like Lesbians ... you odd ball lol... just skip this story.

Pairing is: Taylor and Kelsie

In my mind I see us together under a majestic skyline below a canopy laying on a four poster bed laid in the most amazing set of silk sheets. I can feel your eyes undressing me as I type up my last essay for my Philosophy class that is due in like 2 weeks. You roll over to your side of the bed and start to rifle through your dresser. I pry my eyes of my computer to glance your way, simply being noisy to whatever you were digging for. "Babe," I say tilting over your right arm to look at what's inside. "Uh uh amo la mia vita," you growl in that voice that means you are restraining yourself hard until this paper is done. You have been very patient too, I mean I have been typing up essays since yesterday morning. I think I am about two weeks ahead of all my courses, except for this class. "Mphppphh..." I hear you moan as I type my 1,093 word on this ever going essay.

Thinking nothing of it I keep typing up my essay, that is until I felt it. Your legs spreading over to my side of the bed. I started pouting thinking that you might be falling asleep on me, until you made the sound again. This time I looked over and damn Babe; your face was showing me exactly how fast I needed to finish this fucking paper. I watched as you gently swiped through pictures of me in your phone, and slid your fingers closer to those tightened tips in your wife beater. "Kelsi, baby, can't you wait a little bit longer for me," I sigh as I watch her left hand swipe to the next photo and her right hand pinches her left and right nipple.

"Bella moglie," you whisper as you begin to close your eyes, and your fingers start to go under the comforter. "Oh no you don't Kelsi you did this to me yesterday," I say shoving the computer to the bedside table. I climb on top of you grabbing your hands and holding them up to the headboard. "I will be damned if I go two nights without and you are sitting there doing my job," I give you my most serious death glare. But you know me better, I mean you are the aggressive one in our marriage. "Vieni a sederti qui," you say in your thick Italian accent. I start to feel like I might start creaming up your stomach until I remembered something. "How about you give me fifteen more minutes, and I will," I say kissing up your neck reaching that spot right behind your ear that usually gets me whatever I want. I hear you panting as I begin to nibble the skin right where your shoulder and neck meets. "Okay fine," you whisper as you begin to clear your throat. As I return to my laptop, I feel your fingers travel again under the comfortable, only this time on my side of the bed.

"Domanda," you ask tilting your head to the side allowing all of your curls to cascade onto your shoulder, I smile at the beauty staring at me. "Yes babe," I respond feeling your fingers walking themselves to my thighs. "I have a challenge for you," you smirk, you know I never fail a dare. I chuckle at the look you give me as I scoot closer under the covers, "and what is this dare you got for me?" Your smile as you began to untie my lace up shorts, "let me motivate you to finish your essay tonight!" And with that one side of my shorts came undone , all the while staring me in my eyes. I swallow hard, we tried this before. And let's just say we broke a lamp and a vibrator.

You grab the remote from my side of the bed and turn on some music. The last thing I was playing was Trey Songz Anticipation, oh nooo not track 6. I look you in the eyes and I know what is about to happen, your eyes were the most amazing color of emerald green. Your hands soon begin to pull the fabric off my ass. "Che culo vi si arriva nei guai uno di questi giorni," you mumble as your face goes almost a half of a millimeter away from my pussy. You stare as my wetness slides from the lips to my perineum then between the mocha cheeks. I type furiously as I feel the cold breeze of the wind hit my clit, and I shudder.

I feel your index slide down my slit as if to check to see if you it were all an illusion. I am now banging my digits down hard on the computer hoping that it would cause the laptop to understand the urgency of me finishing this essay as soon as possible. "Gustoso mami," I moan as I feel your tongue draw your name on my thighs with my juices. I remember when I was so body conscience but that all ended the first time you showed me how beautiful I am. "Should I be nice or ..." you chuckle as you begin to grab my breast through my bra.

My nipple immediately peeks out the top, and I see your eyes lock it in your sights. "Capezzolo," you moan with my nipple firmly tucked in your mouth. I push the computer to the side and arch my back high of the bed. "Fuck yes baby," I moan as your tongue worships every curve of my nipple. "How much left," you ask gripping my right nipple in between your teeth. I scream at the lost yet familiar sensation that came over me. "Babe," you ask lifting my head up to your eyes. "Si può gestire se ti mordono qui," you nuzzle the cleft between my breast. I shout to the top of my lungs yes. And with that I considered my essay done, as you regained the skin of my nipple and began to apply that sinful pressure.

Out of habit I bite down on my lip and grind my pussy hard onto your boxer clad pussy. "Ahh so this is what I have to do to get my way," you smile as you alternate between both nipples. You got me panting hard with sweat trickling on my forehead as you put in work. That is when it happened, you grabbed both my size 42 DD breast into your hands and bit down on both. I bite down on your shoulder this time.

"Damn Babe your sensitive," I roll my eyes. That's when you decided to sooth the act going on under my waist. You flick on the Hitachi wand you bought me for Christmas.

"Devo anche scusarmi per questo?" You say as all defiance past my face.

Kisses loves.

beautiful wife= bella moglie

love my life=amo la mia vita

that ass will you get you in trouble one of these days=che culo vi si arriva nei guai uno di questi giorni

come sit up here=vieni a sederti qui

Turn on the music=Accendere la musica

Can you handle if i bite you here=Si può gestire se ti mordono qui

tasty=gustoso

nipple=capezzolo

belly=pancia

hips=fianchi

thighs=cosce

lick=leccare

Question=domanda

Should I even apologize for this?=Devo anche scusarmi per questo


End file.
